


Gift

by CustardPudding



Series: Remnants of the Holy War [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardPudding/pseuds/CustardPudding
Summary: Dew gives Brigid a gift, and Brigid is reasonably suspicious.
Relationships: Brigid/Dew (Fire Emblem)
Series: Remnants of the Holy War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022386
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Gift

“Hey, big sis!” 

Brigid, who was not fond of that particular nickname, sighed deeply but turned to face Dew. He was running towards her, grinning widely and holding something behind his back. 

Brigid raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “What’s that, Dew? Did you steal something again? Because if you did, you know Edain-” Dew cut her off by waving his hands and shaking his head vigorously. 

“No, of course I didn’t steal it! For your information, I noticed that your headband was ragged and torn, so I decided to ask Saffron to make you a new one!” He smiled. “I even paid for it, so don’t worry!” 

Brigid lowered her eyebrow and took the headband out of Dew’s hands, though very suspiciously. Dew’s smile subsided somewhat. “Do you not like it?” 

Brigid shook her slowly, but narrowed her eyes. “I do like it. It’s just...why did you go through all that effort, if you could’ve just-”

“Stolen it?” Dew finished her sentence, looking slightly sheepish. “I know. I just knew that you’d appreciate it more if I put more heart in it! Do you?” 

Brigid smiled and laughed. “Yeah, I really do like it,” She tied it around her head, very pleased. “I’ve gotta go, but thanks! I’m meeting Midir at the shooting range.” 

Brigid thought she was imagining things when she heard Dew murmur under his breath, “Damn that Midir,” before she walked away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like this pairing, but maybe just because it makes a really good Patty. And it was the Brigid pairing in the Mitsuki Oosawa manga, which was cool.


End file.
